Geass Effect Codex
by Lone Gundam
Summary: It has been decades since the last war, mankind has finally established itself amongst the stars. However, a new community to deal with means new dangers. Can mankind prosper when half the galaxy plots its destruction? (Not a story just inspiration for writers)


Geass Effect Codex

Holy Terran Empire:

The Holy Terran Empire was founded in 0 After War (2020 A.T.B., 1967 A.D. /C.E.) by Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia to govern the freshly united human race after the brutal World Wide War (2017-2020 A.T.B.). The purpose of this government was to give humanity a stable government that rejects the philosophies of Social Darwinism (Holy Britannian Empire), Communism (Chinese Federation), and Capitalism (European Union) that led to the near end of mankind. Though a newcomer to galactic society, it has established itself as a military, economic and scientific super power. Its symbol is an ebony black background with the geass symbol in red in the middle with a silver sword going upwards through it.

Government:

The H.T.E. is an aristocracy that is very heavily monitored to prevent corruption by the nobility (Asari are baffled how this works). Noble titles are awarded to those who commit a great service of any kind but can be revoked if the noble is found guilty of any crime. The Emperor holds absolute power over the nobles and the nobles over their sectors or planets. The House of Nobles represents the privileges of the nobility. It is led by 5th Empress Millicent ash Britannia.

The House of Commons represents the rights of the commoners. It was made to balance out the nobility's power and remind them of their duties. It is led by 4th Empress Shirley fe Britannia.

The Office of Internal Affairs is responsible for colonial administration, environmental concerns, economic management, writing of laws, and civilian relations. It is led by 7th Empress Kaguya su Britannia.

The Office of Foreign Affairs is responsible for relations with other governments, foreign business dealings, and the signing and setting of treaties. It is led by3rd Empress Euphemia li Britannia.

Military:

The Terran Imperial Armed Forces was created to serve as the shield of humanity in the face of the ocean of stars and the sword against those that would deprive Earth of her sovereignty. It is led by Knight of One and 2nd Empress Kallen sta Britannia.

The Terran Imperial Army is the army branch of the military. Training begins at 16 and lasts to 21; in the time in between the prospective soldiers are put through near inhumane conditions to weed out those who can't make the cut and produce superior soldiers, this has a consequence of a smaller army compared to other galactic powers though this is supplemented with civilian militias. The uniform color is black with silver highlights. It is led by Knight of Two Li Xingke.

The Terran Imperial Navy is the naval branch of the military. The navy is considered by many to be the most powerful in the galaxy (Turians deny this). It guards each sector of the H.T.E with 2 fleets, 1 for offence and 1 for defense. The uniform color is black with blue highlights. It is led by Archduke Steven Hackett.

The Phantom Task Force is the police/counter-terrorist op of the military. The P.T.F. serves as a militarized police force to crush insurgency and crime in the H.T.E. Many criticize it as fascist but its leader, 9th Empress Marrybell mel Britannia, has proven its resolve time and again. Its uniform color is crow black with bone white highlights, these colors are used to strike fear into the enemies of the H.T.E.

Cerberus Task Force is the intelligence and black op division for the empire. Their recruits are made from taking the top 10 graduates in each sector of the military making it the most dangerous agency in the galaxy, it doesn't help that their types of torture are comparable to Batarians. Its uniform color is black with gold highlight. It is led by Archduke Jack Harper.

The Knightmare Corps are the main fighting force of the Imperial military. All of Earth's military doctrine involves knightmares in some shape or form making the Knightmare Corps the most important branch of the Imperial military. Its uniform is black with red highlights. It is led by the 6th Empress Cornelia li Britannia.

The Knights of the Round are the 13 best knightmare pilots in the empire and answer to no one but the emperor. Their status usually puts them either at the front lines or at a command center depending on their tactical prowess. They are led by the Knight of Zero and Siege Perilous, Suzaku Kururugi.

Religion:

After forming the H.T.E. Lelouch was worried about any religious differences causing rifts between his people, to counter this possibility he exposed the existence of Geass and the true identity of God. The result was almost all of humanity rejecting all existing forms of religion to convert to the newly found Church of Geass with the Thought Elevators as the main sites of worship. However fanatics of the old religions attempted to kill all members of the royal family to silence the "heretics"; 2 things were discovered, the emperor and his wives were immortal and that when threatened he is devil incarnate.

The Church of Geass is the Holy Terran Empires religious order tasked with aiding the emperor in the guidance of mankind. The Church is responsible for the education of the empires youth; from ages 5-15, children are instilled with the ideals of compassion, acceptance, and absolute justice (Batarians despise this fact), but as well as pragmatism and the saying "kind to the many, cruel to the few". Afterwards they choose military service or college. The Pope is 1st Empress Cera ce Britannia.

The Church grants geass to those who prove themselves worthy of wielding it, however should these men and women become drunk with and abuse this power or attempt to share it with the rest of the galaxy, the Empire will have them executed as heretics.

Technology:

The Merlin Institute is the R&amp;D department of the Empire. From here all sorts of inventions both civilian and military are produced for the good of the empire. The Institute headed by 8th Empress Cecile cro Britannia, Duke Asplund, Duchess Chawla, and Duchess Einstein.

Much of Earth's technology is considered to be the more advanced than any in the galaxy (To the frustration of Salarians), even Prothean tech.

The first and biggest one is F.L.E.I.J.A. technology. Everyone in the galaxy has heard of nuclear weaponry and generators but these were deemed not only unsafe but also crude compared to mass effect tech, the F.L.E.I.J.A. changed that; F.L.E.I.J.A. use nuclear power as a basis but by combining it with element zero the power output is increased to levels that outstrip the best of eezo engines and the mightiest of nuclear bombs without the radioactive fallout. For years the Council has tried to negotiate for the schematics but after the Skyllian Blitz and subsequent Verge War, the Emperor has forbidden any and all of the empire's advanced tech from being traded out.

The second was knightmare frames. The backbone and centerpiece of the empire's military, knightmares have been used since 2010 A.T.B. and there use was further increased after 0 A.W. The use of knightmares to obliterate the Hierarchy's invasion force at Shanxi caused the Council races to create their own knightmare programs; the results were the Atlas, Ogre, Triton, and YMIR mech which humans laughingly call "modern Panzer-Hummel".

The Atlas is the closest to a true knightmare the Salarians got; it can move faster and bears more firepower than tanks, however real knightmares run circles around them and have the firepower of dreadnoughts and Atlas' can only work in atmosphere.

The Ogre was made by the Asari with space combat in mind so it had increased speed but at the cost of firepower, even then its only as fast as the humans original FLOAT System.

The Triton was a Hanar creation with aquatic environment in mind. It is more powerful than the other mech, but it only works in aquatic environment.

The YMIR were a Turian invention based on the human's drone-system. It's used to supplement their existing forces with drone heavy weapons. These mech are popular in Council space for use in the place of organic soldiers.

Third piece of tech is the energy technology. This category includes VARIS, Baryon Cannons, Energy wings, Absolute Defense System, and Radiant Wave. The closest the Council races got to any of them was the ship mounted particle cannon.

Relations:

The advanced tech, the dual nature, and the refusal to join the Council have left humanity with a very tumultuous relationship with the galactic community. If not for Princess Nunnally, Empress Euphemia, Matriarch Benezia, and Councilor Tevos; humans would have a much worse reception to the galaxy.

Turians: Relations with the Turian Hierarchy has been cold at best. While there are some Turians that are impressed with humanity's sense of right and wrong and willingness to crush anything threatening the safety of civilians, the majority of them are bitter about the crushing defeat of Admiral Desolas Arterius.

Salarians: The Salarians regard the technology humans have as a challenge to be met and conquered, that doesn't mean they don't try and hack their way into mainframes here and there. Regardless of the tech rivalry, relations with the Salarian Union are professional and cordial.

Asari: The relations with the Asari Republics are bipolar; the liberals love humanity while the conservatives hate them. The liberal matriarchs see humans high values in understanding and the acceptance of others as what their culture also teaches, the conservative matriarchs are infuriated by humanities refusal to join the Council, their unwillingness to revert to a democracy (not letting the Asari dominate their culture), and losing the technological edge that the Prothean beacon gave them.

Batarians: Hate doesn't even begin to describe the feelings Batarian Hegemony has towards humanity and vice versa. Every attempt at negotiations between the two governments end in shouting matches on the principles of slavery and how both accuse each other of being oppressive dictatorships. This continued up until the Skyllian Blitz that spiraled into the Verge War.

Krogan: Relations with the Krogan Clans vary from clan to clan, but for the most part humans stand on neutral ground with the Krogan. While humans do feel for the clans, they also know that until they are rehabilitated a cure for the genophage is a bad idea. To that end the Office of Foreign Affairs has been attempting to help the clans, but most males brush off their attempts.

Quarians: The Holy Terran Empire has no need of dextro amino worlds so they loaned them to the Migrant Fleet as a temporary place to stay until Rannoch is retrieved. The more conservative elements within the fleet have attempted to try and steal the technology of the H.T.E. and barring that request their military aid against the Geth, however their attempts have been stopped at every turn by the other admirals.

Hanar: Relations with the Illuminated Primacy are good. The empire has allowed Hanar pilgrims to take pilgrimages to Prothean beacons within imperial territory (humans still study the beacons though). Though there is some friction about the Hanar's relationship with the Drell.

Terminus: After the Verge War, the empire issued a warning to the Terminus Systems stating that any and all pirates will be shot on site. Of course they didn't listen, so for every pirate attack on imperial space the planet that the attack came from is conquered by the empire, what's stopping a massive counter-attack is the fact that Aria T'loak has been warned of what would happen if they attacked.

Notable Events

World Wide War: A 3 year war that halved the human population. It started in 2017 A.T.B. when Area 11 launched a full scale rebellion, succeeding in throwing off Britannian occupation; however Britannia launched a counter-offensive to retake Japan before the Japanese had time to recover and at the same time the Chinese Federation and the European Union also invaded Japan to secure its sakuradite reserves. The beginning of the end started 6 months before the wars end when Zero began gathering disenfranchised elements within each government; Cornelia for Britannia, Xingke for the Federation, and Leila for the E.U. These rebel elements all agreed that the war had no meaning, so they plotted the downfall of all their governments. The war ended with Operation: Sword of Damocles.

The Skyllian Blitz: The breaking point in the tensions between the Hegemony and the Empire. The Blitz was launched by a massive pirate fleet with the backing of the Batarians with the intent of forcing humanity out of the Skyllian Verge. The aftermath was thousands of dead men, women, and children; needless to say the emperor wanted blood. After torturing all captured slavers, the Empire found evidence of Batarian involvement. The Council stripped the hegemony of its position, giving humans the green light for their retribution.

The Verge War: A brutal campaign against the Batarian Hegemony to secure the Skyllian Verge for the empire. It was here that the extent of the "emperor's madness" was revealed as when dealing with major colonies rather than lay siege to them would simply vaporize the settlements and move on from there. By the time the main invasion force hit Kar'shan the government had been overthrown by rebels who wanted to surrender rather than have their species annihilated. In the aftermath, the Batarian Hegemony no longer existed and was absorbed into the Holy Terran Empire.

()

AN: This is not the first of a story. This is merely the guidelines for a Code Geass-Mass Effect crossover (we need more). Feel free to use this ,twist it, etc.


End file.
